Those Cats Don't Go Here
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: Drabble. Dorian needs help when his family of stray cats is discovered, thus John is unwillingly dragged along.


"John," Dorian said, turning from observing the cityscape they were driving through, waiting for a call. "I need to ask you a favor."

John glanced over at his partner, immediately weary. "And what would this be?" he asked in his gruff tone. It was too early in the morning to be totally awake, but Dorian had ensured his coffee was the proper temperature with a smirk as soon as he had entered the car.

"I have been told I can't keep cats in the charging area under the station," Dorian informed him sadly.

John did a double take of Dorian's dejected face and the words the android had just said. He finally asked, "You have been keeping cats where?"

"Where the MX's and I uh... live," Dorian replied. "I let some stray cats come and stay. I've made them nice beds and set up little feeding stations."

"You are keeping cats in one of the station's storage areas," John muttered, rolling his eyes. "Of course you are."

"Some of the MX's reported me and now I have to find the cats a home or they are getting kicked back out to the streets man," Dorian explained, turning his sad blue eyes to John and trying to gain an ally in his cause. "I was wondering if you would help me take them to the nearest no-kill shelter."

John huffed and reminded in irritation, "I am allergic to cats."

"But they are going to be put on the street," Dorian wheedle, knowing he was close to breaking the fellow cop's reserve. "One of them is a new mother and her kittens who are hardly a week old. Have a heart man."

Growling, John muttered, "Fine, I'll help. We can take them to whatever shelter you want after work."

Dorian grinned his brightest and settled back, just as a report came in on the scanner and started a day of petty busts and minor heroics.

**_._**

Back at the station after they both clocked out, John followed Dorian to a part of the building he had never been. Entering a huge room with various charging stations for androids all along the wall gave him a very odd feeling, one he didn't much care for. But his attention was distracting as Dorian picked up a long haired, fluffy black cat with startling green eyes and headed further into the room. Various cats popped out from hiding and sleeping places around the room and either watched or hurried over to follow Dorian. John sneezed, but trailed behind his partner to see where he would lead.

At a charger in the far corner was were Dorian stopped, and he put the cat down in a nest of blankets which seemed to be mewing. John shuffled over to see four kittens crawl blindly to their newly returned mother and set to work nursing. Dorian looked on adoringly, before turning to John. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Do you know where you want to take them?" John asked, doing his best to glare as various cats came up to Dorian, purring and asking to be petted by rubbing against him.

"Yes, there is a shelter that is no-kill and has good reviews only ten minutes away from here," Dorian responded, doing his best to pet all the cats, even the shy ones that were lurking in the shadows. "Central Paws."

John blinked away the itchiness in his eyes. "So we need to get them in the squad car. Joy. You better help me clean it out or I won't be able to use it for ages."

"Of course man, thanks for doing this," Dorian smiled up at him. "We will need to take a few runs, because some of the cats don't like each other."

John ran a hand over his face. "We are going to be at this for at least half the night," he sighed, and they set to work moving the cats to the car. Then there was the paperwork at the shelter. And another car run, followed by another. But finally they returned one last time, much to the seeming ire of the MXes, to find only the mother and her kittens were left.

Dorian had been good about all the other cats, keeping a cheery face and talking about how he was hopeful they would find the very best of homes. But as he sat down to prepare to pick up the kittens, he paused to gently pet each one with a single finger, while the mother clambered into his lap, purring happily. "Do you think anyone would notice if I kept them?" he asked, smiling sadly and giving the mother a kiss on the top of her head.

John's face twisted in sympathy before he could stop it. He was feeling better about all this after taking something that took away his allergy symptoms. "You can't keep cats here. But do you know any else who could take them?"

The mother cat rubbed under Dorian's chin as the android shook his head. "No." Then he laughed. "Unless you take them." Though he was obviously joking, John saw hope bloom in Dorian's eyes and had to mutter a curse.

And that was how John Kennex gained several cats and a very happy partner.

**A/N: I'm not even going to excuse writing this...**


End file.
